LEGO Phineas and Ferb: The Video Game
THIS IS INCOMPLETE! FEEL FREE TO EDIT PAGE AND ADD LEVELS AND CHARACTERS AND STUFF! LEGO Phineas and Ferb: The Video Game is the first video game of LEGO Phineas and Ferb. It has a new feature, called 3-op mode. Gameplay The game is full of sevaral levels to play on, all based on different episodes. You can play in co-op mode, with two people, or 3-op mode, with three people. Level Base The Level Base is Perry's Hideout, where you can go to different sections. The main section is where the TV is, where you can buy items (characters, gold bricks, red bricks, vehicles, Perry Spy gadgets) from Major Monogram. The second section in the vehicle hub, were you do Season 1 levels. The third room is the Gadget Room, where you choose Season 2 levels. Plus, there is a secret room, the HQ of the agency, where you do secret levels, and the level builders. There is also the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where the gold bricks end up, revealing secret levels. Plus, acsessable by the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, you can go into the Danville suburbs, and use the vehicles you've unlocked. Through out the hideout, sevaral charcters you unlocked are walking around, and you can switch to play as them. In the base, there is sevaral unlockable character chips hidden. Character Chips in Base: Phineas (Sweater): In the HQ, use magnet shoes (one of Perry's unlockable spy gadgets) to walk up the wall and get the chip. Candace (Swimsuit): In Phineas and Ferb's backyard, use an inator (with Doofenshmirtz of Poofenplotz) to destroy the door. Go inside the Flynn-Fletcher household, and you will see the unlockable chip. Jenny: Right next to the Candace (swimsuit). Levels Builing a Rollercoaster Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Pedro Places: Backyard, Downtown Danville, Rollercoaster Music: Theme Song (Instrumental) The Queen of the Beach Characters: Candace (Queen Wahiti), Jeremy (swimsuit), Ferb Boss: Gnome Volcano Places: Backyard Beach Music: Backyard Beach (Instrumental) Mount Rushmore, RUSH! Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen Places: Mount Rushmore Music: Candace (Instrumental) Haunted Taunted Characters: Phineas (Mad Scientest), Isabella, Ferb'n'stien, Candace Boss: Werewolf-Vampire-Creature Thingamajig Places: Haunted House Music: One Good Scare (Instrumental) The Monster Of Phinistien and Ferbgor Characters: Phineastien, Ferbgor, Platypus Monster, Isabella's Ancestor, Giant Baby Head Boss: Jerkle Doofenshmirtz Places: Monsters Ball, Woods, Castle Music: He's Eviler (Instrumental) Jump N' Duck Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace (Towel), Thaddeus and Thor, Isabella, Baljeet Boss: Buford Places: Overworld, Castle Music: Jump N' Duck Theme Phineas and Ferb-Busters Characters: Candace, Stacy, Jenny Boss: 5 Spinning Tops Places: Backyard, Garage, Flynn-Fletcher household, Front-Yard Music: You Gotta Bust Your Brothers (Instrumental) LEGO Agent P Characters: Agent Perry, Agent Pinky, Major Monogram Boss: Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Prof. Poofenplotz Places: Agent P's Lair, Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Poofenplotz Evil. Inc. Music: Agent P Theme Instrumental Vanessassary Roughness Characters: Vanessa, Ferb, Agent Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Candace, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet Places: Googolplex Mall Music: I'm Me (Instrumental) Racing Chariots Characters: Phineas and Ferb (Team 1), Isabella and the Fireside Girls (Team 2), Buford and Baljeet (Team 3), Django, Candace(Team 4) Boss: Norm the Minotaur Places: Backyard, Street, Paul Bunyon's, Mueseum Music: My Chariot (Instrumental) Dream Land Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Jeremy Boss: General Places: Flying Car of the Future Today Launching Pad, Smile Away Day Camp, Grassland, Cliff Music: Little Brothers, Chains on Me, Funky Bathroom Music (All Instrumental) Time Travel with Candace Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace Boss:BRICK ITS FUN Places: Mueseum, Dinosaur Times, Time Portal Music: Candace Theme Queen of Mars Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Candace Places: Baljeet's House, Mars, Science Fair Music: Queen of Mars (Instrumental) PFT Palooza Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Fireside Girls Boss: Marty the Rabbit Boy Places: Backyard, Stage Music: Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Instrumental) Anti Gravity Fun Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Carl, Agent Perry Places: Backyard, Agent P's Lair, Locations where Perry searches for Agent G Music: When You Levitate (Instrumental) The Wonderful Wizard of Odd Characters: Candace, Agent Perry Boss: Dr. Doofenwitch Places: Phineas and Ferb's House, Mind Messed Up Portal, Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle, Bustopolis Music: The Yellow Sidewalk, Tree-Related Wish, I Wanna Be Cool, I Want Nothing, The Guard's Wishes, My Big Red Rubber Boots (All Instrumental) Fort Wars Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella Boss: Thadues and Thor Places: Backyard, Weaver Backyard Music: Quick Worky Song Father-Daughter Competition Characters: Fireside Girls, Candace, Robot Lawrence, Isabella Places: Backyard, Agent P's Lair, Father-Daughter Competition Music: Bubble Gum, Bubble Gum (Instrumental) Badbeard Lake Characters: Phineas (captain), Ferb (pirate), Candace, Agent Perry (Agent P), Isabella (pirate), Baljeet(pirate), Buford (pirate) Boss: Giant Lizard for Phineas and Ferb, Dr. Doofenshmirtz for Candace and Agent P Places: Campground, Badbeard Lake, Splein Island Music: Ballod of Badbeard (Instrumental) Summer Belongs to YOU! Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, Agent P Places: Backyard, Airport, Tokyo, France, Roman, China, France, Island, Backyard, France (last France is a scene only!) Music: I Believe We Can, Follow the Sun, Welcome to Tokyo, City of Love, Summer Belongs to You, The Ballod of Klimpaloon, Bouncing Around the World, Rubber Bands Rubber Balls (all Instrumental) Irving the Nerd Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving Boss: Robot Spider Places: Phineas and Ferb's House, Flying Robot Spider Minigame, Isabella's House Music: When You're Small (Instrumental) Future Adventure Characters: Candace (Future), Xavier, Amanda, Fred, Joe, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella Boss: Future Doofenshmirtz Places: Good Future, Bad Future, The Rollercoaster, Phineas and Ferb's Yard Music: Charmed Life (Instrumental) Clone Madness! Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Nice Phinidroid, Nice Ferbot Boss: 5 Phinidroids, 5 Ferbots Places: Flynn-Fletcher Backyard Music: Phinidroids and Ferbots (Instrumental) 'Temple of Sap Search' Chrarcters: Fireisde Girls, Pinky, Isabella Boss: Poofenplotz Places: Old Abandoned Amusement Park, Danville Park, City Streets (When Isabella is driving) Music: Fireside Girl Anthem (Instrumental), 70s Adventure Music Adventures of the Beak Characters: Phineas (Beak Suit), Isabella (Reporter), Ferb (Beak Side-Kick Suit) Boss: Khaka Peu Peu Places: Dowtown Danville, The Nest, P&F Backyard (scene only) Music: The Beak Them (Instrumental) War of the Genres Characters: Phineas (Space Adventure), Ferb (Stunkleberry Thinkbat), Ducky Mo Mo(aka Candace) Boss: Special Effects Monster Places: Tri-State Area Sci-Fi Fantasy Convention Music: Our Movie's Better then Yours (Instrumental) The Mysterious Maze Characters: Candace (Skating), Isabella (Fireside Girl), Melissa Places: The Labyrinth Music: It's So Much Fun Not Knowin' Where Your Goin' (Instrumental) A Search for Two Candaces Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace Obsessed with Jeremy Boss: Candace Obsessed With Busting Places: Flynn-Fletcher Backyard, Googaplex Mall Music: Me, Myself, and I (Instrumental) The Ugly-Inator Characters: Agent P, Vance Warn Boss: Doofenshmirtz Places: D.E.I. Building, D.E.I. Hot Air Balloon Music: Perry Theme Atlantis Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, Baljeet, Buford (all swimsuit) Boss: Shark Places: Ocean, Atlantis Music: Atlantis (Instrumental) Just Going Through! Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford Places: Road, Flynn-Fletcher House, Carnival Music: Just Passing Through (Instrumental) Let's Save Meap Characters: Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, Meap Boss: Mitch Places: Mitch's Ship, Bango-Ru Convention, Danville Music: My Ride From Outer Space (Instrumental) Catch that Disc! Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace Boss: Norm Places: Danville Bridge, Jefforson County Music: 70s Adventure Music (from Isabella and the Temple of Sap and Nerds of a Feather 'n Puss theme) Christmas Mission Characters: Phineas (Sweater), Ferb (Sweater), Candace (Sweater), Clew't, Blay'n Places: Danville Sky Boss: The Evil Presents of Doom Music: What Does he Want? (Instrumental) It's Hard to Do a Cliptastic Countdown When The TV Screens Aren't Working Characters: Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Carl, Agent P Boss: Dr. Doofenshmirtz Places: Clip Show Studio Music: Squirrels In My Pants (Instrumental) Spot the Diff Characters: Phineas (Green Hair), Ferb (Red Hair), Candace Boss: Changinator Places: Doofenshmirtz Blimp, Danville Suburbs Music: Theme Song (Instrumental) Balling Along Charactres: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford (all bowling) Places: World's Most Pointless World Records Award Ceromony, Flynn Fletcher Backyard, Danville Suburbs, Googaplex, Danville City Music: Pin Bowling Along (Instrumental) Characters Flynn-Fletcher Family *Phineas (Available in Swimsuit, Seater, Mad Scientest, Captain, Circuis, Space Adventure Costume, Bowling, Beak Suit, Green Hair, Disco, Gladiator, Tuxedo, Dress, Space Suit, Hawaii. He can control Perry is some missions. His special abilty is fixing stuff with a wrench) *Ferb (Available in Swimsuit, Tiki, Sweater, Frankenstien, Circuis, Captain, Bowling, Stunkleberry Thinkbat, Beak Side Kick Suit, Hawaii, Red Hair, Disco, Gladiator, Tuxedo, Dress, Space Suit. He can control Bucky in certain levels. His special abilaty is using a wrench and fixing stuff) *Candace (Available is Swimsuit, Sweater, Towel, Skating, Fireside Girl, Ballgown, Saturday Clothes, Ducky Mo Mo, Disco, Gladiator, Space Suit. Her special abilty is cell phone, where you can call at phone towers) *Linda (Available in Lindana Suit, Ballgown, Sweater. Her special ability is hair spray) *Lawrence (Available in Max Modern, Tuxedo, Sweater.) *Perry (Available in Circuis Clothes, Agent P mode, Vanessasary Roughness Disguise, Sweater, Temp, Space Suit. He can use secret agent vaults.) *Betty Jo (Available in Skating Clothes.) *Clyde Flynn *Grandpa Fletcher (Available in Flying Fishmonger, Sweater.) *Grandma FletcherGrandma Fletcher(Available in a barrle) *Aunt Tiana (Available in Ballgown) The O.W.C.A. *Major Monogram (Available in Tuxedo, Underwear, Swimsuit, Sweater. Can use secret agent vaults) *Carl (Available in Undercover Carl outfit, Doofenshmirtz outfit, Isabella outfit, Sweater, Mom suit, Tuxedo, Ice Cream man, Swimsuit. Can use secret agent vaults) *Agent P (Available in Circuis Clothes, Normal mode, Vanessasary Roughness Disguise, Space Suit, Temp. He can use secret agent vaults.) *Pinky (Available in Normal Mode. Can use secret agent vaults) *Peter the Panda (Available in Normal Mode. Can use secret agent vaults) *Agent Double 0 0 *Agent Fox *Agent Rat *Agent Kangoo *Agent Dog *Agent Cat *Agent Bear Fireside Girls *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Available in Fireside Girl, Swimsuit, Bowling, Sweater, Ballgown, Sweater, Pirate, Space Suit. She can enter Fireside Girl clubhouses.) *Gretchen *Milly *Ginger *Adyson *Holly *Melissa *Unnamed Fireside Girl (blonde) *Unnamed Fireside Girl (brunette) *Candace (Available is Swimsuit, Sweater, Skating, Fireside Girl, Ballgown, Saturday Clothes, Ducky Mo Mo, Disco, Gladiator. Her special abilty is cell phone, where you can call at phone towers) Friends *Baljeet (Available in Tuxedo, Bollywood, Bowling, Heavy Metal, Swimsuit, Sweater, Pirate, Space Adventure. He can do puzzles with his book) *Buford (Available in Tuxedo, Heavy Metal, Seater, Bowling, Pirate, Swimsuit, Stunkleberry Thinkbat.) *Irving (Available in Tuxedo, Swimsuit, Sweater, Space Adventure.) *Jeremy (Available in Swimsuit, Slushy Dog, Tuxedo, Sweater, Guitarist. He can use a cell phone) *Stacy (Available in Swimsuit, Ballgown, Sweater. She can use a cell phone) *Jenny (Can use books.) *Django (Available in Swimsuit, Tuxedo, Space Adventure) *Albert (Available in Swimsuit, Tuxedo, and Dragon outfit.) Doofenshmirtz Family *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Available in Swimsuit, Karate Outfit, Girl Outfit, Space Suit, Dance. He can use evil machines) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Available in Swimsuit, Tuxedo, Candace outfit.) *Norm (Available in Minitaur, Truck. He can use evil machines) *Charlene *Mrs. Doofenshmirtz *Mr. Doofenshmirtz (Available in ghost version) Evil L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. *Rodney *Dr. Bloodpudding *Dr. Diminutive *Evil Scientest Boy *Evil Scientest Girl Other Villains *Dr. Gevaarlijk *Dr Lloyd Wexler *Khaka Peu Peu (Available in Normal Clothes.) *ThaddeusThadeus *Thor Animals *Mr. Fluffypants *Bucky (comes with ghost) *Goldy Parents *Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro *Dr. Hirano (Available in doctor suit) *Biffany Van Stomm *Irving's Mom *Baljeet's Mom Musicions *Danny *Bobbi *Swampy *Crash *Tink *Missy *Paisely Sideburn Brother Creatures *Klimpaloon *Platypus Monster Guest Stars *Buck Buckerson *TV Producer *Laird Hamilton *Kha Kha Peu Peu (Available in Normal Clothes.) *Avander Holyfield Vehicles Land Vehicles *Flynn-Fletcher Family Car *42 Race Car *Isabella's van with no engine *Truck of Doom *Norm Car *Perry Motorcycle *Candace Chrusher Monster Truck Air Vehicles *Meap's Ship *Phineas and Ferb's Ship *Candace's Ship *Perry Hoverjet *Perry Helicopter *Doof's Jet *Sun-Beater 3000 PERRYS SECRET LEVEL BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ﻿ IRVIN THE WORM KILL ME POOPHEAD MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????/﻿ Category:LEGO Phineas and Ferb Category:Video Games Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Fanon Works